This invention relates to a device for controlling the transmission or speed of rotational power by centrifugal force, and more particularly to a centrifugal operating device applicable as a centrifugal clutch or a variable pulley of an automatic transmission.
As well known in the art, the centrifugal devices of this sort generally consist of a pair of flange members relatively slidable in the direction of rotational axis and a number of weights or centrifugally movable members which are located in a wedge-shaped space between the two flange members displaceably radially outward of the rotational axis to cause relative sliding movements to the two flange members. By the relative sliding movements, the two flange members are brought directly into or out of frictional engagement with each other or through a V-belt for transmission of rotation or for varying the effective pulley diameter for changing speed ratio.